Flat Packed
by ofb29
Summary: ws fluff


Flat Packed

By Ria

A.N. This is pure fluff. I make no apologies.

The day had been long. There was just no fun to be had, sitting in a stuffy courtroom, recounting evidence to a hostile crowd. Sara was glad to be out, blinking in the sudden harsh sunlight. Her first day off in ages, and she got to spend it in court. She'd had worse cases. Not very many, though. The evidence she had managed to collect against the defendant, a would be murderer, was, despite her best efforts, circumstantial at best. And the defendant's family had turned up en masse to support him and seemed to like booing her at every given opportunity, despite the judge's continual pleas for order.

Sara sighed as she dug her sunglasses out of her bag, slipping them on. Still, it was over. Her case was presented, for better for worse. Nothing she could do about it now. She dug her cell phone out, turning it back on as she crossed the courtyard to the car park. It beeped at her almost immediately, voicemail alert. Sara rolled her eyes. So much for time off. She dialled voice mail as she got to her car, jiggling phone and bag to locate her keys as an automated voice told her she had one new message.

Finally getting the car open and pressing one as instructed, the same voice told her the date and time of the call before getting to the all important message. It wasn't her first guess. Thank goodness. She let a smile settle on her lips as she sat in her car, listening to the short message.

"Come here. When you're out of court. I'll be waiting."

She didn't need to be told twice.

Sara pulled the car to a stop outside his house, looking up at the building before her. She briefly considered turning off her cell again, but realised that would be tempting fate, and left it on vibrate instead.

She knocked gently on the door, almost immediately getting an answer. The smile turned to a grin, as Warrick stood back to let her in. She noticed his eyes, twinkling green, his gorgeous hair, and the fact he only had on a pair of jeans. She stepped in, but instead of passing by, stopped in front of him, reaching out for a kiss, smelling soap and cologne, realising that he probably hadn't been up long. Warrick complied immediately, kicking the door shut with his foot as his hands wrapped round her back, pulling her closer. Under her fingers, the skin on his back felt warm and soft. She spread her fingers, gently rubbing the skin.

She eventually broke the kiss, stepping back slightly to see his face. 'Hey.' She whispered, her voice an octave or two lower than it should have been.

'Hi.' Warrick dead-panned. 'Good day?' He asked, his hands not moving from the small of her back.

'Not really.'

His eyebrow arched in question.

'Not enough evidence. Or the right evidence anyway.'

Warrick nodded sympathetically, as he gently manoeuvred them both down the hall towards the kitchen. 'This is the Taylor case, right?'

Sara nodded. 'And of course the whole of the family turned up to support him in court.' Her look grew far away as her thoughts obviously turned back to the case. Warrick brought her back with a well-timed kiss. 'We've got the weekend off though.' He reminded her.

Sara's gaze shifted back to his. 'Mmmm.' She agreed whole-heartedly. 'How did we manage that?' She added.

'We asked Grissom when he was in the middle of chronicling his blow flies.' Warrick reminded her.

'Oh yeah. We should try that more often.' Sara said.

'I think even Gris would catch up eventually. Although we could always ask when he's trying to breed tarantulas again. We'd probably manage the whole week then.'

'We should definitely try that.' Sara agreed.

Warrick chuckled as they stopped just short of the kitchen door. Sara realised that she had her back to the door, and turned her head, but Warrick's hands suddenly on her cheeks stopped her.

She looked at him confused. 'What are you-'

Warrick interrupted her, a grin he was trying to hide still visible on his lips. 'Close your eyes.'

Sara stared at him. 'What?'

'Close. Your. Eyes.' He said slowly, causing Sara to glower at him. 'I've got a surprise.' He added with a sigh.

Sara's eyes slid shut, although not without an almost accusing look before hand. Warrick shook his head but had to smile, as he gently turned them 180 degrees, and stepped behind Sara, his hands settling on her hips. He urged her to step forward, watching to make sure she didn't cheat and open her eyes.

Sara could feel Warrick's breath, knew he was probably watching her, and dutifully kept her eyes closed, feeling the excitement coming off Warrick in waves at whatever he was planning. A dinner maybe, Sara wondered. Although she couldn't smell anything. Confused, she moved under Warrick's urging. Although if the surprise just involved Warrick, she thought, relishing his touch even now, she wouldn't be that disappointed…

They must have only moved a few feet forward. Warrick stopped, his arms going round her now, his grin almost palpable. 'You can open your eyes now.' He told her.

Sara slowly slid her eyes open, having to blink a few times in the bright kitchen. And then because she wasn't sure what she was meant to be looking at.

Sara looked over her shoulder at Warrick. 'It's a box.' She commented.

Warrick gave her a look.

Sara looked back at the box, but was still non the wiser. She looked back at him, eyebrows raised, clearly waiting for an explanation.

Warrick sighed. 'It's a chest of drawers.' He explained in exasperation. When Sara looked back, she could, indeed, see a picture of some drawers on the side of the cardboard box. She looked back at him, waiting for more.

'It's for you. To keep here. To keep some clothes in.' Warrick explained, his look clearly crestfallen that Sara wasn't as excited as she was meant to be, as he had imagined she would be. 'I know, it's too early to talk about moving in and all that. But I thought somewhere to keep your stuff, keep a change of clothes…well, I thought it'd be nice.' He finished lamely.

Sara tried to hide her smile, but inside she was melting, very quickly. She turned in his arms to regard him properly. 'It is nice.' She agreed.

Warrick sighed, stepping back slightly. 'Sorry, I know I should have asked first. It was a stupid idea. I'll send it back.'

Sara was slightly taken back by the abrupt change in conversation, and immediately felt guilty. 'How big is it?' She asked, surprising him.

'Uh, four drawers. They're quite deep though.' Warrick said.

'Cause, you see, I have a lot of stuff.'

Warrick was looking more confused than ever.

'When did you ask me to move in with you?' Sara asked, reaching out and pulling him close again.

'What? I don't-'

Sara cut him off. 'Never.' She answered herself. 'How do you know I don't want to move in with you?' She asked.

'I don't.' Warrick said, finally catching up.

Sara looked at him expectantly.

Warrick looked back, a single eyebrow raised slightly.

Sara sighed. 'Ask me then.'

'Oh. Oh.' Realisation hitting quick now. 'You want to move in with me?' Warrick asked more in confusion than as a question.

'Yes.' Sara said exasperated. 'If you'll have me.' She added.

'Of course.' He answered immediately. 'I've been wanting to ask for ages, but I always thought it was too soon.'

Sara looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips. 'All you had to do was ask.' She whispered, reaching up and kissing him gently on the lips.

Warrick was staring at her when she broke the kiss. 'Wow. I can't believe this.' He whispered.

Sara smiled, before looking back at the box. 'You do know you're making that, though, right?' She asked.

Warrick grinned ruefully, before kissing her a lot more passionately. 'It can wait, right?' He asked when he broke off, panting slightly.

'Huh Huh.' Was all Sara managed in response.


End file.
